I Bring You a Song
by The Emcee
Summary: Random, unrelated song drabbles featuring Optimus/Cade; Drift/Crosshairs; and Bumblebee/Cade. Slash.
1. ET (OptimusCade)

Title: I Bring You a Song

Author: The Emcee

Pairings: Optimus/Cade; Drift/Crosshairs; Bee/Cade

Summary: Random, unrelated song drabbles featuring Optimus/Cade; Drift/Crosshairs; and Bumblebee/Cade. Slash.

Disclaimer: I own nothing – not the characters, fandom, or the lyrics.

A/N: I just felt like writing drabbles based off of songs that I like and thought that could apply to the pairings listed above. I was going to upload them in my _Making it Normal_ drabble collection, but as Optimus/Cade is the only pairing those drabbles focus on, I thought it best to make these a separate collection. All of the stories are unrelated and all that jazz. Let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**I Bring You a Song**

**~…~**

**~…~**

**Optimus/Cade**

**~…~**

"_**You're so hypnotizing**_

_**Could you be the devil, could you be an angel**_

_**Your touch, magnetizing**_

_**Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing**_

_**They say be afraid**_

_**You're not like the others, futuristic lover**_

_**Different DNA, they don't understand you**_

_**You're so supersonic**_

_**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser**_

_**Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic**_

_**You're from a whole 'nother world**_

_**A different dimension**_

_**You open my eyes**_

_**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your loving**_

_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_

_**Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign**_

_**It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial"**_

_**E.T. by Katy Perry**_

**~…~**

Cade knew that Optimus was an alien. All of the transformers, good and bad, were aliens. That wasn't hard to forget even if he wanted to. It was quite obvious. Not just in how they looked though, but in the way they talked, especially Optimus Prime. Although they sounded just like humans, there were certain tell-tales that gave them away, at least it seemed that way to Cade. Like how Optimus didn't often use contractions and how he worded things.

Regardless of how he spoke, Cade knew that Optimus was an alien, but that didn't stop him from wanting him, from wanting to be with him, from wanting everything that he was, is, and will be. He knew that he was a little unhinged, what with having feelings for an alien robot, for falling in love with him. But it was Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots! How could one not fall in love with him?

Optimus was honorable and kind, strong and majestic, incredible and fair…the list could go on and on, and Cade knew that he would go on too. There was just something about Optimus, and it was something that Cade had felt the moment he had seen the old truck in the movie theater. Something drew him to it automatically and he went, having never been one to neglect or ignore his instincts. It was as though his body, heart, and soul were drawn to Optimus. And when they finally spoke, it was as though Cade was speaking to an old friend or flame.

It wasn't until Cade had had the chance to think about it, about Optimus and his feelings for the alien that he realized that he was in love with him. When he realized that, he damn well near slipped in the shower and knocked himself out. But it wasn't because he was disgusted or appalled that he was in love with a male alien robot; it was because it had taken him almost five months after Optimus had left that he had figured it out.

And when he had, after he had gotten over the shock of him being so incredibly stupid and after he was dried and dressed for bed, he had made up his mind. If or when Optimus returned, he would confess his feelings. He would hold nothing back, nothing at all, and he would be completely honest. Cade was a pretty honest guy to begin with; he only ever lied to protect the ones he loved and needed to protect. So every word that would come tumbling out of his mouth would be true and sincere.

He loved Optimus Prime and he wanted to be with him in any way possible and share the rest of his life with him. They would have their issues, he knew, considering that Optimus was a gigantic alien mech from Cybertron, but he was willing to go through whatever their relationship would entail if Optimus was open to it.

Cade wanted his touch, his kisses, his body, his mind, his everything. He wanted to hear his name on Optimus' lip plates and he wanted to feel a giant finger run down his back or pat his head. He wanted to climb into the empty cab and have Optimus take him somewhere, anywhere. It didn't matter so long as they were together. He wanted to talk with Optimus for hours about everything and nothing. He wanted to just sit with him underneath the Texas sunlight as it rose, climbed through the sky, and started to set. He wanted to gaze at the stars with him and ask him about all that he had seen and about Cybertron.

And Cade wanted to make love with him. He wanted to feel Optimus inside of him, moving, stretching him, and filling him up. Having never been with a guy, Cade knew that he'd be nervous, but he also knew that if Optimus was willing to be with him, he'd be gentle and caring. Just imagining how it would go turned him on and made him harder than he had ever been. Not even his love for Emily could compete with this and that was saying something. What he had with Optimus was a soul tie and it would mean so much more than just casual sex or a quick fuck. It would mean something, to both of them. How it would work, well, he didn't know, but he was sure that they would figure it out.

As cocky and arrogant as it sounded, Cade liked to think that he understood Optimus pretty well. He like to believe that Optimus felt something for him too, something more than friendship. It seemed as though he did. Not just in how he spoke to Cade, but in how he had always helped him and protected him…

Turning over on his side, Cade wished with all of his might for the day that Optimus would return. They would have a lot of stuff to talk about. Hopefully, what came of it would be good for both of them and make them both happy. He dared not think about what might happen if Optimus rejected him; the very thought sent a chill down his spine that seeped into his bones.

Shaking his head, Cade closed his eyes and curled up slightly under the blankets. He tried to stop thinking because he needed sleep. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since…well, since Optimus left and that had been the night he had slept in the railroad car with Shane and Tessa. That night, they had all been under stress and panic and fear, but exhausted had allowed them to sleep, exhaustion and the comfort that Optimus was still here on Earth for Cade anyway. But now, seven months after Optimus had left, two since he had realized he was in love with him, Cade couldn't sleep well to save his life. Nightmares plagued his dreams when he actually managed to fall asleep and when he couldn't, thoughts of Optimus made the wheels in his mind turn at a mile a minute.

Sighing heavily, Cade rolled over and face the bathroom door. Although he loved thinking of Optimus, not being able to get hardly any sleep make him unable to think and that just wouldn't do. If he turned off his brain, Cade would be able to sleep. All he needed to do was stop thinking. Just stop thinking.

Stop…thinking…

How much time passed, Cade didn't know, but he felt his eyes begin to droop and it was hard for him to stay awake. Just a few more minutes…

"Cade Yeager," a familiar voice called from outside of his bedroom window.

His eyes snapped open. He was suddenly wide awake. A big smile form on his face and Cade was out of his bed and stumbling clumsily to the window. He was back! He was finally back! It was-

"Optimus!" Half leaning out of the window, Cade smiled up at the object of his affections. Optimus Prime.

Optimus was back!

"You're here. I never thought…I had only ever hoped….You're…you're back," Cade rambled, his chest nearly burst with happiness and relief.

"Yes, Cade Yeager, I have returned to stay. For good," Optimus confirmed, smiling warmly down at him.

All Cade could do was laugh with happiness and joy. Optimus was back and he was here to stay and that was all that mattered right then and there. They would have plenty of time to talk. Later. But what was important was this:

Optimus was back and everything would be fine.


	2. Under Your Spell (DriftCrosshairs)

A/N: Today's my day off so…chapter two! Yay! R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Drift/Crosshairs**

**~…~**

"_**I live my life in shadow**_

_**Never the sun on my face**_

_**It didn't seem so sad, though**_

_**I figured that was my place**_

_**Now I'm bathed in light**_

_**Something just isn't right**_

_**I'm under your spell**_

_**How else could it be**_

_**Anyone would notice me?**_

_**It's magic, I can tell**_

_**How you set me free**_

_**Brought me out so easily**_

_**I saw a world enchanted**_

_**Spirits and charms in the air**_

_**I always took for granted**_

_**I was the only one there**_

_**But your power's shone**_

_**Brighter than any I've known**_

_**I'm under your spell**_

_**Nothing I can do**_

_**You just took my soul with you**_

_**You worked your charms so well**_

_**Finally, I knew**_

_**Everything I dreamed was true**_

_**You made me believe…"**_

**Under Your Spell by Joss Whedon**

**~…~**

Crosshairs wasn't a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. Never had been, never will be. Not now, not ever. That was never going to change. And he wasn't exactly the mech who had the most…self-esteem.

Not that he wasn't confident in what he did; Crosshairs knew he was good at what he did. That much was quite obvious. It was hard to mess up at shooting and blowing stuff up or not be good at it. After all, that was what he was created for, right? And under Optimus' orders, he used his skills for the betterment of their race.

The thing of it was…

It's just that...

Optimus used to have a spark mate, Elita One, before she died on Cybertron. Now he has Cade.

Hound's spark mate had died on Cybertron as well and being the old fart he was, he had never bothered finding another nor did he want to.

Bumblebee had had Sam in a weird, one-sided relationship that didn't work out and left Bee spark broken and hopeless for a long time. Poor kid still was. He had never really gotten over it. It just got bearable, is all.

Drift…

Crosshairs had no idea about Drift, to be honest, and there in lie part of the problem.

He himself had no spark mate. Crosshairs had never had one period and he thought that maybe there just wasn't one for him. That was fine; it's not like he absolutely _needed_ someone to spend his days with. Things just got a little...lonely is all, but that was easily forgotten as long as he managed to push it out of his mind. Shooting something usually worked wonders for him most of the time. Sometimes, though, it got hard to just shove it aside or bury it.

Anyway, part of the problem was that Crosshairs didn't know if Drift had a spark mate or not. That wasn't something the Bugatti brought up and Crosshairs didn't ask. Even he had some extent of courtesy. He figured that if Drift never brought it up, it wasn't a subject up for discussion ever. Crosshairs knew who Drift used to be before he defected and became an Autobot; there was no way he was going to bring up a touchy subject and have Deadlock make an unexpected appearance. So, he never asked even though it meant that he never found out for sure.

That didn't help the other part of his problem.

He and Drift had been partners for quite some time now. They often paired up on missions, they had been friends right off the bat, and they worked well together on the battlefield. Combined, they made a formidable team and they got the job done right the first time. What Crosshairs lacked, Drift made up for. Where Crosshairs was careless and didn't think, Drift was analytical and cautious. And Crosshairs was bold, daring, and ready for a brawl when Drift was too cautious and preoccupied with strategy and all of that nonsense. Together, they made a perfect team and over the years, Crosshairs found that he was beginning to view Drift as more than just a friend.

It had started off slowly and he hadn't even realized it until it was too late and he had fallen. Hard. Crosshairs couldn't help himself! His spark knew what it wanted and needed and that was Drift. However, that didn't mean that he acted on what his spark wanted. If Drift did have a spark mate and Crosshairs made a move on him, the Bugatti would no doubt let him know that it had been a very, very bad move on his part. Ruining their friendship was the last thing he needed or wanted.

But it was so damn hard to just leave things as they were! He was a mech of action! He took charge and headed into danger with guns blazing and with a psychotic grin on his face, ready for destruction and carnage. Crosshairs couldn't do that no matter how much he wanted to. And boy, did he want to. It took all of his control to keep himself in line all of the time and sometimes, it got pretty damn exhausting.

And it was all Drift's bloody fault!

There was just something about Drift that had captured Crosshairs' attention from the moment he met him. Maybe it was how he always seemed calm and collected, yet could dish out an ass whooping at any moment's notice. Or maybe it was how he had accepted Crosshairs and how he was without a care in the world. Perhaps it was his voice, or how he always recited haikus all of the time, or that he wasn't afraid of anything, or how he knew his way around a sword.

Or maybe it was how he always seemed to bring out the best in Crosshairs regardless of whether they were in a battle or not. Maybe it was that Drift made Crosshairs feel as though he might possibly have a spark mate after all and that he wouldn't be left alone. Could it be Drift's strength and power, so unlike anything Crosshairs had ever seen? Perhaps it was just that, whether he was aware of it or not, Drift had stolen his spark right from under his nose and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He wouldn't even if he wanted to.

The list could go on forever, Crosshairs supposed. Where would that get him, though? Nowhere. He'd still be where he was and that wasn't going to change any time soon. Not because Crosshairs was afraid of bringing Deadlock out, although he was quite a fearsome advisory, but because he respected Drift enough to bring the matter of spark mates up.

It still sucked, though, this whole damn situation and it put Crosshairs in a bad mood whenever he thought about it. And that was starting to happen more often now.

"Crosshairs," Drift called to him. Crosshairs didn't even look up. He was intent of glaring a hole into the ground. Cade would probably yell at him for it, not that he cared anyway.

"Cross," Drift said. He only ever used that name when he was being absolutely serious. To not get himself into more shit than he probably already was in, Crosshairs grunted in response. He felt more than heard Drift sit down beside him.

"Tell me what is bothering you."

"Nothin's botherin' me, Drift. Ah just didn' feel like talkin' is all," Crosshairs replied, perhaps more aggressively than was necessary. As if Drift wasn't suspicious already, now he knew for sure that something was the matter.

"You have always been a horrible liar, Cross. Honesty is one of your stronger aspects; do not squander it," Drift told him, his voice gentle and not at all condescending. Why was it that the Bugatti always brought his better qualities out?

"It's stupid. Don' worry 'bout it," Crosshairs mumbled, feeling more defeated now than he had ever felt before in his entire existence.

"If it's making you feel and act this way, then it is not stupid. Or unimportant," Drift countered. "You can trust me. You know this."

"It's not that Ah don' trust ya. Ah just…don' know how yer gonna react," Crosshairs said.

"How bad could it be?" Drift asked. Sighing, Crosshairs finally looked at him.

"Do ya have a spark mate?" he asked at long last. Drift blinked at him, looking a bit confused before realization set it.

"Spark mate?"

"Yah. Do ya have one? Ah'm askin' 'cause Ah'm pretty sure...yer mine. Ah…Ah mean…if you wanna be," Crosshairs began to babble, feeling uncomfortable and way too unsure of himself. "It's jus'…Ah've been feelin' this way for…a good while now an Ah've never said nothin' 'cause Ah didn' know… Aw, just forget Ah even opened my damn mouth!"

Crosshairs stood up and turned to walk away. He didn't get very far though, because Drift had reached out and grasped his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere. Stumbling to a stop, he turned and faced Drift, who, surprisingly, didn't look upset or angry at all. On the contrary, he was smiling.

"That's what you've been worrying about all this time?" Drift asked him, a hint of laughter in his voice. Great, now he was laughing at him. Just what he didn't need; to be kicked when he was already down.

"Don' laugh at me," Crosshairs growled, his eyes narrowing. Drift stopped smiling and turned serious.

"I'm not laughing at you, Crosshairs. I would never laugh at you," Drift told him firmly, yet not unkindly. "I was smiling because I finally know the truth about how you feel. And I can finally tell you that I also feel the same way."

Before Crosshairs could say anything else, Drift kissed him. It was a soft, gentle chaste kiss, just what he would expect from Drift, and it was perfect in every way. Even though it didn't last long, it was absolutely perfect.

"And no, I don't have a spark mate," Drift said once they pulled apart. He then smiled and added, "But I do now, if you understand what I am saying." Crosshairs smiled back at him.

"Ah think I do, Drift," he said. "Ah think I do."

**~…~**

A/N: I dunno about you, but I think Crosshairs would be a little insecure and unsure when it comes to matters of the heart or feelings in general. He just seems to me like he'd be at a loss. Let me know what you thought!


	3. Can't Remember to Forget You (BeeCade)

A/N: I'm so glad you're all enjoying these drabbles. Here's another one for you guys. R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Bumblebee/Cade**

**~…~**

"_**I left a note on my bedpost**_

_**Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes**_

_**What I tend to do when it comes to you**_

_**I see only the good, selective memory**_

_**The way he makes me feel yeah, gotta hold to me**_

_**I've never met someone so different**_

_**He a part of me now, he a part of me**_

_**So where you go I follow**_

_**I go back again**_

_**Fall of the train**_

_**Land in his bed**_

_**Repeat yesterday's mistakes**_

_**What I'm trying to say is not to forget**_

_**You see only the good, selective memory**_

_**The way he makes me feel like**_

_**The way he makes me feel**_

_**I never seemed to act so stupid**_

_**Oh here we go**_

_**He a part of me now, he a part of me**_

_**So where he goes I follow, follow, follow**_

_**I can't remember to forget you**_

_**I keep forgetting I should let you go**_

_**But when you look at me, the only memory is us**_

_**Kissing in the moonlight**_

_**I can't remember to forget you."**_

_**Can't Remember to Forget You – Shakira featuring Rihanna**_

**~…~**

Bumblebee knew it was a bad idea, but he had always been a very rebellious mech. When he was told no, he either didn't listen because he wanted to be difficult and did it anyway or he just didn't care, depending on the situation. Now, when it came to something really serious or when Optimus told him something, Bee usually listened. Usually. It depended on the situation, like when he believed that Optimus was in trouble and needed his help. There were just five of them now and even with the knowledge that they were built and not born, Bumblebee still liked to think of Optimus as a sort of…parental unit, pardon the human phrasing.

Optimus was their leader and Bee would do anything for him, follow him anywhere, do whatever he asked, but he never, ever wanted to lose him. If they lost Optimus Prime, all would be lost. The universe would lose its last greatest ally, the Autobots would lose their leader, and Bumblebee would lose his family. It may not have made sense to anyone else, but it made sense to him.

That was why he knew that what he was doing was a bad idea.

It was a bad idea in every way. Although Optimus was no longer on Earth, it was quite obvious to Bee and the other Autobots that he had a strong connection with Cade Yeager. Their bond was obvious even when Optimus had returned and had gathered them all together in that canyon. The only other time Bee had seen such a bond had been between himself and Sam, but things…

Sam may have cared about Bumblebee, but he had wanted a normal life and the only way for him to have that was for Bumblebee, Optimus, and all of the other Autobots to stay away from him and remain away from him. That's how it had been for the past six years, and that was how it was going to remain. Did he miss Sam? Very much so, but what they had shared…it was over now and there was no going back. What mattered most now was what was directly in front of him, Optimus had told him that and Bee believe him because he was right.

Regardless of that, the bond that Optimus and Cade had was stronger even than the bond Bee had once had with Sam and it was obvious. But Optimus had left; not even the potential of claiming another spark mate made him stay. Not because Optimus didn't want to, but because he was the one their creators were after and as leader of the Autobots, it was his responsibility to take care of the seed. And that left Cade on Earth without him.

Bee had seen how Optimus' absence had taken its toll on Cade. It was apparent from the start. Cade had seen run down, even more so than he ought to have been after the adventures he had had. The brightness in his eyes had dimmed from the moment Optimus left and it had never returned to normal. Not even tinkering with his robotics and inventions could cause a genuine smile to return to Cade's face or brighten the spark in his eyes, and Bumblebee absolutely hated seeing him that way.

That was when he decided that he'd do whatever it took to bring Cade back to them. Hadn't he already lost too many of his kind? Even though Cade and Tessa and Shane weren't mechs, they were still apart of the Autobots and therefore part of his kind. While he knew what he was doing what wrong, Optimus had never claimed Cade as his own, had never properly bonded with the human as spark mates should have. And that meant that Cade wasn't technically off minutes.

Optimus would understand. When he came back – and Bumblebee had absolute faith that he would – and was told about what Cade had been like, Optimus would understand. With that knowledge in mind, Bumblebee had then proceeded to woo Cade as best he could, knowing that what the inventor needed was Optimus. Bumblebee wasn't Optimus, never would or could be, but he was there. That, it seemed, had been enough for Cade.

For a while, Cade had resisted all of Bumblebee's advances. He couldn't be blamed; if Cade was anything, it was faithful and loyal. However, it seemed as though loneliness had taken a stronger hold than anyone could have ever imagined and he eventually gave in.

That first night, their very first time together, had been…indescribable. Bumblebee had never had the opportunity to be with Sam, so he had had no idea how it would feel in his holoform. The very feel of Cade's tight body around him had been incredible. Bee's sensors nearly overheated at the very first thrust, but he managed to hang in until the very end. Cade came first and that sent Bee over the edge. He hadn't felt such an overload in all of his existence and it had been utterly amazing.

Afterwards, when Cade was lying next to Bee on the floor of the barn (the 'research lab' as the human had called it), a sense of peace fell upon Bumblebee. He knew what he had done had been a bad idea; even if Optimus understood, he would be naturally upset. Yet that hadn't mattered to Bee, not then and it hadn't the numerous times he's been with Cade after that.

Of course, Bee knew that Cade didn't care for him in the same manner that he cared for Optimus, and Bumblebee would never expect him to. But that didn't matter to him though. He would treasure the precious moments between them always. Even when Optimus came back, Bumblebee would never forget about what he had experienced with Cade. He would want to even if he tried.


	4. Closer (OptimusCade)

A/N: This song is one of my favorite songs and I think it's perfect for an Optimus/Cade drabble. R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Optimus/Cade**

**~…~**

"_**All I want to get is**_

_**A little bit closer**_

_**All I want to know is**_

_**Can you come a little closer?**_

_**Here comes the breath before we get**_

_**A little bit closer**_

_**Here comes the rush before we touch**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**The doors are open**_

_**The wind is really blowing**_

_**The night sky is changing overhead**_

_**All you think of lately**_

_**Is getting underneath me**_

_**All I dream of lately**_

_**Is how to get you underneath me**_

_**Here comes the heat before we meet**_

_**A little bit closer**_

_**Here comes the spark before the dark**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**The lights are off and the sun is finally setting**_

_**The night sky is changing overhead**_

_**It's not just all physical**_

_**I'm the type who won't get oh so critical**_

_**So let's make things physical**_

_**I won't treat you like you're oh so typical**_

_**I want you close I want you**_

_**I won't treat you like you're typical**_

_**I want you close I want you**_

_**I won't treat you like you're typical"**_

_**Closer by Tegan and Sara**_

**~…~**

They could be the same being and it would not be enough. Not for him. And, he believed, not for Cade either. This was a feeling that Optimus had never before experienced, not even with Elita One, and it had concerned and even frightened him at first. This feeling…it was not something he had experienced and yet he was and with a human. Optimus did not hate humans – not even after all that had happened – but he had never imagined wanting to mate with one.

Until Cade.

Cade had changed everything. He had not only helped Optimus several times during their adventures together, but he had risked his own life and the lives of his loved ones in order to help or protect Optimus and his Autobots. It was a first, a human risking all that they knew, had and loved for his Autobots, for him. Not even Sam showed that much devotion or loyalty.

From the very beginning, Optimus was able to tell that Cade had been different from all other humans he had encountered. There was a certain…spark about him and it was bright and it vibrated and shone and glimmered so brightly in Optimus' eyes. He had never been seen as a robot alien killing machine from another planet; his Autobots had never been as that either, not to Cade. No, they had been human in Cade's eyes and he had always, always, treated them as such, even though they weren't. That hadn't seemed to matter to Cade and his fierce loyalty, bravery, and love had caused a reaction within Optimus, one that he had never felt before.

And now he could name it. What he was feeling was what the humans called love. Not that it was love-love, but it was the transformers equivalent of it, of that Optimus was sure. Why else would his spark react as it did whenever he thought of Cade or whenever the human was around? His spark would brighten and vibrate and thrum softly, causing an ache within Optimus that was almost too unbearable to withstand. And the activity would only continue until Optimus overloaded, his spark sending out streams of bright blue light through the air around him as he did so. He had never reacted to another being in such a manner; not even Elita One had ever been able to entice such a reaction from him and he had planned on meld sparks with her before she died on Cybertron.

But he had made his peace with that and what he was focusing on was the here and now. Because the here and now was where Cade was and Optimus wanted to be with him. If his spark was reacting so powerfully to the human, then that could only mean one thing: Cade Yeager, human inventor and friend to the Autobots, was his spark mate. Clearly, their lives were entwined and they were supposed to follow the same path. Whether they wanted it or not, their destinies were tangled together and Optimus had never been one to argue with such things as destiny or fate.

Now that he knew where Cade fell into his existence, Optimus knew that they would have to mate eventually. Doing so would increase happiness for both of them and it would leave an invisible claim on Cade that all transformers would have to respect and abide by. In order to do so, however, he would have to show Cade his holoform, which no human had ever seen, and begin the process of the claim. He could start it in his holoform, but it would have to be finalized in his mech form. It was possible and safe for them both, but if it was not done properly, it could cause Cade a lot of pain. Optimus was confident in his abilities and as long as they both did their parts, it would be safe and relatively painless.

However, as it was almost midnight and Cade had been working nonstop in the barn since the early morning, Optimus would not inform him of all of this until tomorrow. He would take Cade somewhere safe and quiet where they could be alone and they would talk about it. Tonight, though, Optimus would show Cade his holoform because what he desired most right now, right this moment, was just to touch Cade, to get closer to him in some way. And as his holoform was a direct creation of his spark – in fact, it was technically his spark in human form, only the actual physical embodiment of the spark would remain within him – he would be able to feel and recall every touch, every feeling.

Cade knew that the Autobots had holoforms. He had first seen Bumblebee's not long after the house and barn Joshua had built for them had been completed and refurnished and everything. His reaction had been both amusing and concerning; Optimus truly thought that Cade might have a heart attack. Once he had been told what was going on, he had calmed down and had inquired about the others' forms. Optimus did not reveal his; he was saving it for a special time and moment, but the others had shown theirs off. So, while Cade had experience with holoforms, he had none when it came to Optimus'.

"Cade," Optimus called out to him. He was glad that the barn had been built large enough for him and his Autobots.

"Yeah, Optimus?" Cade replied, looking up from his work bench and taking his glasses off.

"I have something that I wish to show you," Optimus told him. He could hear Cade's heart rate increase as he stood up.

"What is it? Do you need me to fix something?" he asked, looking and sounding worried.

"It is not an injury. It is…my holoform," Optimus said and he opened his chest plate, revealing his spark.

It glowed brightly, brighter than it usually did, and Optimus felt it beginning to create his human form. He could feel himself slipping from his giant, robotic body and into his holoform. Having not used it often, it was an odd feeling, but not an unwelcome one. Optimus felt shorter, lighter, warmer, and more fragile, but he knew better. In his holoform, he still retained his strength, intellect, and skills he had complied over his many years. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Cade.

The look on Cade's face was one of astonishment and awe. He looked so close to Optimus already and they were even touching.

"Optimus…? This is…your holoform?" Cade said, his eyes blown wide and a smile beginning to worm its way on his face.

"Yes, it is, Cade," Optimus answered. "Does it…please you?"

"Please me? Optimus you're…you're freaking awesome!" Cade exclaimed, looking excited and happy. "Are you…solid like the others?" At that, Optimus smiled and held out his hand.

"Of course. Would you like to see for yourself?" he offered. After a moment's hesitation, a natural human instinct, Cade reached out and took his offered hand.

"Wow. You're…warm," Cade said in an almost whispered. "And...fleshy."

"Our holoforms were created to allow us to blend in with humans should the need be. However, we have grown accustomed to use them only for special occasions," Optimus explained as he pulled Cade closer to him, sighing as he felt Cade's body heat radiating from him and into his own form. "My Autobots enjoy certain human activities and thus use their holoforms more freely and openly. I wanted for you to see me this way when the time came, and for only you to see me."

"Woah. You're…pretty fit," Cade said, poking his pectoral and smiling. "And…pretty good lookin', too." A red tint lighted up Cade's cheeks.

"Tomorrow, I wish to speak to you about a few things. For tonight, however, I just…wish to get closer to you, Cade" Optimus told him.

"I think I like the sound of that," Cade replied and stepped closer to Optimus. After a brief, unsure second, Optimus lifted his other arm and wrapped them both around Cade's body, careful not to hold him too tight. Once Cade was in his arms, he sighed and his entire body relaxed.

This…this was exactly what he needed. While he did look forward to mating with Cade, should his human consent to do so, Optimus very much enjoyed merely holding Cade. Just having him in his arms was enough for him, it was enough to be close to him like this. At least until tomorrow night. For now, though, this closeness was all he truly desired and it was more than enough.


	5. Find You (DriftCrosshairs)

A/N: Oh yeah! Here's another song drabble. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Drift/Crosshairs**

**~…~**

"_**Silent love is calling faith**_

_**To shatter me through your hallways**_

_**Into echoes you can **_

_**And rehearse the way you feel**_

_**High on words we almost used**_

_**We're fireworks with a wet fuse**_

_**Flying planes with paper wheels**_

_**To the same Achilles heels**_

_**Make them dance**_

_**Just like you**_

'_**Case you make me move**_

_**Yeah you always make me go**_

_**I'll run away with your footsteps**_

_**I'll build a city that dreams for two**_

_**And if you lose yourself**_

_**I will find you"**_

_**By Zedd featuring Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant**_

**~…~**

"Crosshairs," Drift called to him.

He watched as the paratroopers form stiffened ever so slightly. Anyone else aside from him – and perhaps maybe Optimus – would not have caught the movement. However, Drift had known Crosshairs for many, many years and had been his partner in combat for just as long. Ever observant and calm, there was little that escaped Drift's detection.

"How did ya find me?" Crosshairs asked him, not turning around to look at him.

That was okay. Drift knew Crosshairs well. It wasn't that he was being disrespectful or angry at Drift by not facing him; it was just that he was afraid what he would be met with. Yes, even Crosshairs, maniac paratrooper of the Autobots, felt fear. All beings felt fear; it was as natural to the circle of life as was death. However, it wasn't often Crosshairs felt that way and especially not in Drift's presence unless something was very wrong. And it was fear of Dreadlock he was expressing either, that Drift knew well. It was fear that he had severely disappointed or upset Drift, or perhaps had even caused him injury that made Crosshairs act this way. Given light of the recent events, Drift could understand.

"I know you well. It was not hard to conclude where you might go," Drift replied as he sat down on the ground beside his fellow Autobot.

"But Ah went somewhere different this time," Crosshairs mumbled, his green optics focused on the water in the lake that sat before them. Its waters gently lapped at the sandy shore and made the atmosphere calm and peaceful.

"That I know, too, but like I said before, I know you well," Drift said.

"You always think you can find me anywhere," Crosshairs said, and it would have sounded much like his usual retorts except that there was no heat to it, no lure for someone to take the bait.

"I can. I will find you anywhere," Drift told him and stared at him. "Have you not realized this yet after all this time?"

Silence fell upon them and Drift knew that Crosshairs was thinking. He also knew how hard it was for the paratrooper to talk about his feelings or what was bothering him. Despite how he appeared and acted, more got to Crosshairs than people knew. That was part of the reason why he was always ready with a sharp reply or comment. It was easy for people like Crosshairs to hide behind words and use them as daggers. However, that didn't mean that they still did not feel. Things got to people like Crosshairs just like they got to people like Drift, the ones who weren't afraid to be open about discussion about feelings or emotions.

But this wasn't a normal situation. Two days ago, a horde of former CIA agents had attacked the newly restored Yeager farm. As per instructed by Optimus before he departed, the Autobots had defended the Yeager family and, naturally, had received assistance from them as well. That didn't mean that the battle wasn't hard to difficult. Somehow, these rogue agents had still managed to hold onto their equipment and weaponry that allowed them to dispose of Autobots so effectively.

Crosshairs had been careless and had acted recklessly, Drift would readily admit that. He had charged into battle before alerting the rest of the Autobots and had attacked the rogue CIA agents. They had been thoroughly trained, naturally, and had been ready for him. Unfortunately, Crosshairs had been injured – he had almost lost both of his legs due to their missiles and his spark had almost been hit as well, which would have ended his life – and that had greatly upset Drift. He knew that Crosshairs could be reckless and careless, but he had thought that he would have been more careful.

After the battle was fought and won – the agents really hadn't stood a chance, even with all of their weapons and technologies – Drift had still been quite angry at Crosshairs. He regrets that he had unleashed his fury now, but at the time, he had not thought of it and had nearly gone into his Dreadlock mode. Looking back on it now, he could see that that had frightened Crosshairs a bit, not enough for him to be in constant fear of Drift, but it was still enough. Unable to handle the situation well, and not knowing what else to do, Crosshairs ran off. Once Drift had calmed down – after about an hour or so – he went after Crosshairs, regretting his anger and his harsh words.

And now, here they were.

"Ah…Ah didn't think you'd want t'," Crosshairs admitted finally, still gazing at the gently lapping waters of the lake.

"Crosshairs," Drift began but he was cut off.

"Ah mean…everything you said was right. Ah was being a reckless fool and Ah could've gotten everyone kill 'cause of it," Crosshairs said. "Ah could've gotten _you_ killed 'cause of it."

"Crosshairs, listen to me," Drift said, cutting him off. Finally, Crosshairs looked up at him.

"I am sorry for losing my temper as I did. And while you didn't act foolishly, what I was most angry and concerned about was the fact that you had no regard for your own safety," Drift confessed, hoping that his words would reach Crosshairs.

"Wha…?" Crosshairs said softly, sounding confused. Drift had figured that he would be.

"You are a brave warrior, Crosshairs, and you have vast amounts of experience. However, you often rush into battle with no concern of your own wellbeing," Drift explained to him calmly. "You did not think what your demise would have done to Optimus, to the Autobots,…to me. You merely responded, as you often do."

"Well…Ah…"

"While that is not a bad thing, I plead for you to analyze the situation before you rush in. Or at least inform the rest of us so that severe injuries can be avoided," Drift said softly.

"Ah…Ah worried you a lot, didn' Ah?" Crosshairs asked him, sounding much like a young human unit.

"Yes, you did. But you often do," Drift reassured him with a small smile.

"Ah…Ah'm sorry, Drift," Crosshairs said, looking away from him and frowning deeply. "That…wasn't mah intentions, honest."

"I know that it wasn't. You just responded instinctually. It is understandable," Drift said.

They sat in silence for a little while, both enjoying the easy atmosphere that often surrounded them when they were together. What Drift had told him had been true. When it came down to it, what he had been most upset about was the Crosshairs didn't seem to care if he lived or died, or what his death would have done to Drift or the others. That was incredibly upsetting, but now that he was calm, it wasn't nearly as hurtful as it had been. It was still hurtful, just not as much.

"Y'know, even if Ah die, Ah always come back and find you too," Crosshairs told Drift.

"Yes, I know you would," Drift replied.

"Ah suppose that we're each other's own weaknesses, eh?" Crosshairs said, grinning ever so slightly and looking more like the Crosshairs Drift knew and loved so much.

Crosshairs was correct, of course. Dismissing all of their other weaknesses, the only real weakness Drift had was Crosshairs. If one wanted to get him angry and ready for a battle in a matter of second, all they would have to do would get to Crosshairs. That much had already been proven time and time again. And vice versa; if one wanted to get Crosshairs fired up, really and truly fired up, all they needed to do was use Drift. He had never thought that he would have such a connection to another being, but Drift would not, could not, complain. Having Crosshairs in his life, as his partner both on and off the battlefield, was his greatest accomplishment. Knowing that he could have such a connection told him that he was on the correct path. And for Crosshairs to point out that they were each other's weakness was a tribute to how observant and intelligent he could be. When he wasn't allowing his adrenaline addiction cloud his judgment, of course.

"Yes, you are correct, Crosshairs," Drift said.

By now, the sky was a blanket of darkness with stars dotting the horizon. Even through the darkness, Drift could see the ripples in the lake water. It was a calming effect. Just like being close to Crosshairs was calming as well. Drift had meant what he had said, all of it. And if another group of rogue CIA agents showed up and they went through the same thing, Drift would find Crosshairs again. He would find him again and again, until the end of their days. That's just how it was now and that was how it was going to be.


	6. Stay the Night (BeeCade)

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I hope that this makes up for it, though. Let me know what you think! R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Bumblebee/Cade**

**~…~**

"_**I know that we are upside down**_

_**So hold your tongue and hear me out**_

_**I know that we were made to break, so what?**_

_**I don't mind**_

_**You kill the lights**_

_**I'll draw the blinds**_

_**Don't lose the sparkle in your eyes**_

_**I know that we were made to break, so what?**_

_**I don't mind**_

_**I am a fire, gasoline**_

_**Come pour yourself all over me**_

_**We'll let this place go down in flames**_

_**Only one more time**_

_**You kill the lights**_

_**I'll draw the blinds**_

_**Don't lose the sparkle in your eyes**_

_**I know that we were made to break**_

_**So what? I don't mind**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Are you gonna stay the night?**_

_**Doesn't mean we're bound for life**_

_**So oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night?"**_

_**Stay the Night by Zedd featuring Hayley Williams**_

**~…~**

The night was dark. A thunderstorm was raging in their part of the world, illuminating everything with a white light whenever lightning would flash, making everything tremble with every rumble of thunder, and drenching everything and everyone who got caught in its rage with water.

But Cade didn't really have any time to think about the thunderstorm going on outside of the living room window. How could he when Bumblebee was all but shoving his tongue down his throat?

His back was pressed up against the wall, the sharp corners of the photo frames digging into his skin. The youngest Autobot, still thousands of years older than Cade would ever live to see, looked nineteen in his holoform, with soft, curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a tan that would make half of the towns' teenagers jealous if they ever saw it. When he first saw Bee in his holoform, Cade thought that he'd be able to put his hand through him. It made sense; it was called a _holo_form, after all. But he was real and solid and warm and so…human.

How they had ended up in this predicament, Cade didn't know, didn't remember, and didn't really care at the moment. All he could process was Bee's warm hands on his bare torso, caressing him, feeling him up as though he was committing every curve, every scar to memory – he probably was – and his warm, slightly chapped lips smothering Cade's with desperate, possessive kisses. His body responded eagerly – it had been so long since he had been with someone, anyone, like this – and he took all that Bee had to offer.

Any thoughts he had went out the window minutes ago; any protests he might have had died when he saw Bee enter his barn and drag him off of his stool and into the house. Nothing mattered. Not the other Autobots, who were in the hanger, maybe, and could probably see and hear all of this; not Tessa, who was asleep upstairs in her room; not even Optimus Prime, who was God knows where, doing God knows what, fighting God knows who a million light years away. What did matter was what he was feeling right now with Bumblebee.

He had to admit that Bee was a fantastic kisser, which was shocking because, from what he had gathered, he had never used his holoform while on Earth before. None of the surviving Autobots had, not even Optimus. At least, that was what Drift had told him. So how he had managed to become such a great kisser, Cade would never know, but he was glad Bee was.

What made their heavy make-out even more arousing was the way Bee was grinding on his. His clothed erection was an obvious tent in his jeans and it rubbed deliciously against Cade's thigh and his own erection. Bee's grinding was erratic, chaotic, and Cade didn't even care. Hell, he even matched Bumblebee with his own desperate grinding, muffled groans and gasps constantly coming out of his covered mouth.

Dear God, he was so hard and aching so bad. He needed more than kissing and grinding. And he got it.

Cade gasped when he felt cold air hit his hot, throbbing erection. When Bee wrapped his calloused hand around him, Cade pulled away from his lips away from the blonde's and moaned loudly. He winced, hoping to God that Tessa hadn't heard that; the Autobots would leave them be, but his daughter would be curious if she heard them. But he couldn't help himself, though; it had been so long and Bee's hand around his erection felt so good…

Slowly, torturously, Bee began to stroke him and suck on his neck all at once. Cade gasped, panted, and withered under his touch, his body starting to feel impossibly hot with each stroke, each suck. He bucked and thrust into Bee's hand and he felt the Autobot chuckle against his neck, his lips curving into a smile.

"Someone's excited," Bumblebee sang teasingly. Cade rolled his head back and he hit the photo, causing a spark of pain to stab his already lightheaded head.

"That's 'cause of you, y'know," Cade managed to pant out while Bee picked up his pace and started stroking him faster.

"I know. I'm loving it," Bee replied. "But I'd love it better – if you had your – pants off." Even in his holoform, Bee's voice would still manage to break up and he would pull different voices and phrases from the radio to speak. Cade didn't mind; it was kind of a turn on.

Without another word, Bee all but ripped Cade's jeans and boxers off and threw them across the room. He didn't have a second to protest; Bee's lips were kissing his own, being somehow managing to be aggressive, desperate, possessive, tender, and loving all at once, as though this was the last time they'd be doing this. It might be. Cade didn't know; neither did Bumblebee. The here and now was all they could focus on; this night, this passion, and nothing more.

Cade didn't even realize that Bee had reprogrammed his holoform to be naked until he felt the blonde's bare, unclothed erection rub against his own. The sensations that erupted all over his body because of it were indescribable. He had never felt like this before and he couldn't help but want more of it. His fingers delved into those blonde curls and he was amazed at how soft they felt. Damn. He hadn't anticipated that, but then again, he hadn't anticipated Bee's holoform to be solid and real and so unbelievable human.

Their friction caused by their rubbing made his body tingle and feel numb all at once. Cade didn't even know he could feel that way. But damn, it felt good! He couldn't help the yelp of surprise that escaped him when he felt Bee finger his pucker. Pulling away from those addictive lips, he panted as he eyed Bee, somewhat hesitant. Truth be told, he had never been with another man and while he wasn't against it, he was a little…well…nervous. He knew it'd hurt – it had to hurt, right? – and he wasn't a stranger to pain – he was an inventor and pain was an occupational hazard – but this was an area that he knew nothing about. Well, not nothing; it wasn't hard to figure out what went where. However, that didn't mean he had experience with it and that made him a bit nervous.

"Relax, Cade," Bumblebee muttered against his neck, nuzzling it, breathing in his scent. "I'm gonna take – good care o' ya. Promise." Cade couldn't help but grin a bit at that. Even in the midst of what they were doing, Bumblebee could still be reassuring, always there, always willing to take care of things.

They had no lube and Cade didn't know if Bumblebee's holoform could actually spit or not and he wasn't even thinking properly to begin with. It never occurred to him that he could suck on Bee's fingers. In the end, it didn't matter if the thought had entered his mind or not because as soon as Bee was done speaking, he delved a finger into Cade's tight pucker. The sensation was different, weird, new, but not unpleasant. He could feel Bee wiggle around and it was odd, but it didn't hurt. When a second finger was added, that was when Cade was really about to feel it. Yes, it hurt, but not that much and when Bee began to stretch him and loosen him up, Cade shuddered and gasped at the very feel of it.

He wasn't going to last long, not with Bee fingering him as he was, not with those devilish fingers brushing against his prostate teasingly. Cade groaned, gripping Bee's shoulder's hard, and rocked against the blonde.

"Just fuck me already, would ya?" Cade groaned, impatient, more than ready and willing to get the part started.

"My pleasure," Bee said and he removed his fingers.

There was no warning, no easing, no soft and slow manner. Bee thrust into Cade's body without a moment's hesitation, moaning loudly as he did so, his hands holding Cade so hard that there'd be bruises when all was said and done. Cade gasped at the intrusion, pain racking his body as Bee entered him suddenly. It was a pain he had never experienced before and he could feel tears prick his eyes. They didn't fall though. While he may be many things, Cade wasn't a pussy; he had endured worse pain than this. This was a piece of cake. Just not right now.

Bee paused for a moment and he kissed Cade's face everywhere: his eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and then, his lips. His kisses were sweet and comforting and Cade found himself wanting to continue, nearly dying from lack of friction, lack of anything, really. Bee got the hint and he began thrusting in and out of Cade, moaning and panting as he did so. Cade's body naturally met this thrusts and when Bee brushed his cock against Cade's prostate he saw stars. Literally.

The room swirled in his vision. His body felt as though it was on fire. He was burning and oh, so sensitive. Cade gasped, panted, and withered as Bee continued to fuck him. Dear God, it really had been too long, too damn long. This night was turning out to be incredible. This moment, right here, right now with Bumblebee was everything.

When Bee's hand wrapped around his weeping erection, Cade cried out and then bit his lip. He needed to be quiet but he didn't want to be. What he wanted was for Bee to slam into him hard, take him like there was no tomorrow, and make him come harder than he's ever come before. Apparently, Bee could read his freakin' mind because he began pounding into Cade's body, panting loudly and gasping, sweat coating his body, his blonde hair sticking to his face and neck. Cade was going to come, any minute…any minute.

After what felt like an eternity of sexual bliss and undeniable pleasure, Cade came all over Bee's hand and his stomach, biting down on his lip to keep himself from crying out too loud, soft pants escaping him as his body tensed up. He vaguely heard Bee groan before his body stilled, thrusting up into Cade's one last time, torturing his prostate with his cock and filling him with his cum – he didn't even know Bee had cum, but apparently he did.

Cade slumped against the wall, hissing as he hit the frames once again. Bee collapsed against him and they both fell to the floor in a messy heap of limbs cloaked in sweat. Although Bee was on top of him, he wasn't all that heavy. Or maybe Cade was still high from his orgasm to notice that he was. Either way, that was definitely the best sex he had ever had hands down.

His pants began to soften, lessen, and then stopped as his breathing returned to normal. He felt Bee's chest rise and fall as his breath caressed Cade's neck, causing his body to tingle again. What they had just experienced together had been nothing short of incredible, and while it didn't mean that they were together or anything like that, Cade knew that he wouldn't mind doing it again. And soon.

"Do…do you want me to leave?" Bumblebee asked him. Cade shook his head.

"Hell no. I wanna do that again. That's what I want," Cade said. "What about you?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Bee said. He pulled out of Cade and got up off of the floor. Where did he get all of that damn energy?

"C'mon!" Bee see, pulling Cade up and dragging him to the stairs.

"But my clothes," Cade said as he climbed up the stairs after Bee.

"Get 'em tomorrow. We've got – things t' do!" Bee whispered loudly.

Cade could only smile and laugh, glad that Bee was staying the night.


	7. All Around Me (OptimusCade)

A/N: I know that this song has religious attributes, but I'm not using it for that. I'm using this song for more personal relationships. I'm sorry if that offends you. R&R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Optimus/Cade**

**~…~**

"_**My hands are searching for you**_

_**My arms are outstretched towards you**_

_**I feel you on my finger tips**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

_**This fire rising through my being**_

_**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you**_

_**My hands float up above me**_

_**And you whisper you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

_**The music makes me sway**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_

_**I am alone and they are too with you**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

_**Take my hand, I give it to you**_

_**Now you own me, all I am**_

_**You said you would never leave me**_

_**I believe you, I believe**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healed."**_

_**All Around Me by Flyleaf**_

**~…~**

Optimus was in his veins. In his mind. In his heart. In his very soul. He was the blood that flowed through his heart and made it beat. He was the fire that made his soul burn fierce and bright. He was in the air that filled his lungs. He was anywhere and everywhere.

Cade had never expected this.

He knew that things would change when he became Optimus' spark mate. The sex alone – which had been amazing before – was now indescribable, the pleasure so intense that he would come multiple times, and his body would remain sensitive for days, literally days, afterwards. However, the sex wasn't the biggest change that came with the spark bonding that they had shared, which Cade still didn't remember entirely – Optimus had forewarned him that that might happened and sure enough, it did.

The biggest change that had occurred was…hard to describe. Cade could _feel_ Optimus everywhere. It was like…like they were now sharing a soul, like they were literally carrying a piece of each other inside of them. Every time he breathed, every time his heart would beat, he would feel Optimus. If he reached out to the empty air around him, he could feel him there too. If he closed his eyes, he could feel him. Whenever he slept, regardless of if Optimus was in his holoform beside him or not, Cade could feel him.

When Cade said that he was everywhere, he meant it. His touch lingered every time he placed a large, robotic finger on his back or caressed him in his human form. Every kiss that he placed anywhere on Cade's body tingled hours upon hours and left an invisible scorch mark that was etched permanently into his skin like a tattoo, forever marking Cade as his. And every time they shared a gaze those brightly glowing blue optics saw into his very soul, into the fiber of every molecule that made up his entire being. Cade was being torn down to the bear minimum with that gaze and he allowed it, relished it, his trust in his spark mate absolute and just and pure.

This wasn't a feeling he was used to. In his wildest dreams, he could never imagine something like this. Yet, it wasn't unwelcome or unwanted; quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. He didn't need time to get used to it, either; he already was. Long before this, before Optimus had even left Earth to deal with the seed or whatever the hell he did with it, Cade had known that he trusted the leader of the Autobots with his life, with his very soul. Whether either one of them wanted or not, Optimus owned him now. He owned everything that Cade was, everything that he is, and everything that he will become. No one needed to tell him that; Cade already knew it, felt it.

And he was more than fine with that.

If he could pick one to own him, Cade would pick Optimus. There was no doubt about that. Now that they were spark mates, Cade felt more alive than he had ever felt. He had felt that way before, when they were fighting their battles against Attinger, Lockdown, and Galvatron. The fighting itself wasn't what made him feel that way; it was the fact that Optimus was there and that they were together. Although, at the time, they were just friends, comrades, Optimus had still made him feel alive, important, as if he was actually useful for a change against from being the man who could, if he was lucky, fix things.

But Optimus made him feel important, like he could be helpful for once. Not only that, though, but Optimus made him feel like he mattered and as more than just an ally or friend on the battlefield. Cade didn't need to tell anyone that Optimus mattered to him; that much was obvious. And it was nice to know that someone cared about him, someone as incredible as Optimus Prime. And now, he belonged to Optimus in every single way imaginable.

And Optimus belonged to them.

They belonged to each other.

Now that Optimus was back, he wasn't going to leave. Not again. Not ever. Earth was his planet now; this farm, his home, Cade, his daughter, Shane, and his Autobots were his family. Any threat that came their way, they would fight it, and they would win against it, beat it, even if they odds were stacked incredibly high before them. That was what they would do; they would do anything to protect the peace they had found, the family they had found, together, with each other.

And even if things got bleak or dark or hopeless, Cade knew that they would figure a way out of it together. Whatever pain or torment came their way, they would handle it. Optimus had brought him to life again, had saved him, and was now a part of him just like Cade was a part of Optimus. He couldn't ask for anything more; he had no right to, really. Everything that he wanted, he had now.

With Optimus flowing through his veins and lighting his soul ablaze from within, Cade saw a brighter, fuller future for all of them. And, really, that was all he needed and wanted.


End file.
